TEEN TITANS 2
by wolf boy two
Summary: A new generation of the Teen Titans: with two new heroes: WOLFBOY and RUBBERBOY!
1. Default Chapter

First of all I do not own the teen titans, I own Wolfboy and Rubberboy.

**_When there's trouble you know who to call _****_  
_****_Teen Titans! _****_  
_****_From their tower, they can see it all _****_  
_****_Teen Titans! _****_  
  
_****_When there's evil on the attack _****_  
_****_You can rest knowing they got your back _****_  
_****_'Cuz when the world needs heroes on patrol _****_  
_****_Teen Titans GO! _****_  
  
_****_With their superpowers they unite _****_  
_****_Teen Titans! _****_  
_****_Never met a villain that they liked _****_  
_****_Teen Titans! _****_  
  
_****_They've got the bad guys on the run _****_  
_****_They never stop 'till the job gets done _****_  
_****_'Cuz when the world is losin' all control _****_  
_****_Teen Titans GO! _****_  
  
_****_1.. 2.. 3.. 4.... _****_  
_****_Teen Titans!_**

Teen Titans, go! (1)

(It was a very sunny day in Jump city. There was no crime until a scream is heard.)

Gizmo: I suppose we should thank you for this money. Well we will. Mammoth?

Mamooth: Super Mamooth attack! ( Mammoth almost destroyed the bank).

Jinx: Enough fooling around! Lets go! ( They run out.)

Gizmo: Man, that was sure a big bang, right guys!

Wolfboy: You can say that again! (A voice said on the roof of the bank.)

Jinx: And who are you supposed to be?!

Wolfboy: I am Wofboy and I am going to kick your crimy butts!

Robin: That wont be nessecary. I am going to kick their butts. Now, you will be defeated by ROBIN!

Gizmo: What is this a super hero festival or something?

Wolfboy: Yeah! Get out of here Robin. I am the hero around here!

Beastboy: Nope, wrong again! The name is Beastboy!

Raven: And I am Raven!

Gizmo: Well who ever you are, you are no match for the HIVE! Gizmo!

Jinx: Jinx!

Mamooth: Mamooth! So run, run as fast as you can. You cant stop usbecause we are the perfect super villian gang!

Wolfboy: We will see about that!

To be continued...

**_When there's trouble you know who to call _****_  
_****_Teen Titans! _****_  
_****_From their tower, they can see it all _****_  
_****_Teen Titans! _****_  
  
_****_When there's evil on the attack _****_  
_****_You can rest knowing they got your back _****_  
_****_'Cuz when the world needs heroes on patrol _****_  
_****_Teen Titans GO! _****_  
  
_****_With their superpowers they unite _****_  
_****_Teen Titans! _****_  
_****_Never met a villain that they liked _****_  
_****_Teen Titans! _****_  
  
_****_They've got the bad guys on the run _****_  
_****_They never stop 'till the job gets done _****_  
_****_'Cuz when the world is losin' all control _****_  
_****_Teen Titans GO! _****_  
  
_****_1.. 2.. 3.. 4.... _****_  
_****_Teen Titans!_**

Please R&R! Bye!


	2. TEEN TITANS 2

I hope this chapter will be bether than the last one.

**_When there's trouble you know who to call _****_  
_****_Teen Titans! _****_  
_****_From their tower, they can see it all _****_  
_****_Teen Titans! _****_  
  
_****_When there's evil on the attack _****_  
_****_You can rest knowing they got your back _****_  
_****_'Cuz when the world needs heroes on patrol _****_  
_****_Teen Titans GO! _****_  
  
_****_With their superpowers they unite _****_  
_****_Teen Titans! _****_  
_****_Never met a villain that they liked _****_  
_****_Teen Titans! _****_  
  
_****_They've got the bad guys on the run _****_  
_****_They never stop 'till the job gets done _****_  
_****_'Cuz when the world is losin' all control _****_  
_****_Teen Titans GO! _****_  
  
_****_1.. 2.. 3.. 4.... _****_  
_****_Teen Titans!_**

Teen Titans, go! (2)

Gizmo: Hive, position alpha!

Wolfboy: Position alpha!? That is a bunch of crap! I will show you my position! Wolf call! ( suddenly wolfs appeare out of nowhere).

Wolfs attack! Wolf claws!

Hives: Waaaaaaaaaaaah!

Beastboy: Cool move Wolfboy! Now watch this! Pterodactil assault! ( The hives crash into the bank.)

Raven: Azarath! Metrion! Zhintos! ( A dark force grabbed the hives.)

Gizmo: Now what!?

Robin: Jump kick!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mamooth: Oh oh! ( The hives are kicked in mid air.)

Hive: This is not over you idiots!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Wolfboy: That takes care of that! Hey we make a pretty good team, dont you think?

Beastboy: Yeah a team would be cool!

Robin: You got that right!

Raven: I suppose!

Wolfboy: Then lets call ourselfs the TEEN TITANS!

All together: Yeah! TEEN TITANS, GO!

**_When there's trouble you know who to call _****_  
_****_Teen Titans! _****_  
_****_From their tower, they can see it all _****_  
_****_Teen Titans! _****_  
  
_****_When there's evil on the attack _****_  
_****_You can rest knowing they got your back _****_  
_****_'Cuz when the world needs heroes on patrol _****_  
_****_Teen Titans GO! _****_  
  
_****_With their superpowers they unite _****_  
_****_Teen Titans! _****_  
_****_Never met a villain that they liked _****_  
_****_Teen Titans! _****_  
  
_****_They've got the bad guys on the run _****_  
_****_They never stop 'till the job gets done _****_  
_****_'Cuz when the world is losin' all control _****_  
_****_Teen Titans GO! _****_  
  
_****_1.. 2.. 3.. 4.... _****_  
_****_Teen Titans!_**

Slade: (watching the teen titans bild their tower) Have fun on the stage while it lasts teen titans! It wont last long! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Please R&R!!


	3. HALF HUMAN, HALF ROBOT, ALL TITAN

I think this one will be cool!

Wolfboy: Well it taked a lifetime, but we are finished building the HQ.

Raven: I am quite happy! Beastboy could not stop telling me his lame jokes!

Beastboy: Hey they were pretty cool! Remember that one when you asked me whats up and I sad nothing but the new sealing baby!

Robin: Riiight. I am going on Ravens side this time!

Computer: ALERT! ALERT!

Wolfboy: What is up Robin!

Robin: No good!

**_When there's trouble you know who to call _****_  
_****_Teen Titans! _****_  
_****_From their tower, they can see it all _****_  
_****_Teen Titans! _****_  
  
_****_When there's evil on the attack _****_  
_****_You can rest knowing they got your back _****_  
_****_'Cuz when the world needs heroes on patrol _****_  
_****_Teen Titans GO! _****_  
  
_****_With their superpowers they unite _****_  
_****_Teen Titans! _****_  
_****_Never met a villain that they liked _****_  
_****_Teen Titans! _****_  
  
_****_They've got the bad guys on the run _****_  
_****_They never stop 'till the job gets done _****_  
_****_'Cuz when the world is losin' all control _****_  
_****_Teen Titans GO! _****_  
  
_****_1.. 2.. 3.. 4.... _****_  
_****_Teen Titans!_**

Half robot, half human, all titan!

Robin: The hives are trying to take a half human, half robot!

Wolfboy: I thought we toke care of those creps!

Beastboy: Me to!

Raven: But they are back and we cannot do any thing about it.

Robin: Titans move out!

Gizmo: Finaly, we shall take revenge on those stupid super idiots!

Mamooth: Yeah! Victory will be ours!

Jinx: Will you two stop thinking ahead! Even if we get that stupid robot running it is a little chance that they beat us again!

Wolfboy: You got that right!

Gizmo: Oh look who it is! The super zeroes pack!

Beastboy: We call ourselfs the TEEN TITANS you dorks!

Wolfboy: You go ahead guys! I will take care of this villians!

Mamooth: Neveeeeeeeeeer! (Mamooth jumped for an attack)

Wolfboy: Oh, yes we will! Wolf claws attack!

Robin: Man, it sure is dark.

Beastboy: Hey, guys! I found a light! (He looks what is in the light) Guys I think I found the source of the light.

Wolfboy: Try this on for size!

Jinx: Try again!

Cyborg: OK! Sonic blast! (a blue energy came from his arm)

Jinx: What the... AHHHHHHHHHHH!

Robin: Titans attack! Jump kick!

Wolfboy: Wolf claws!

Raven: Azarath! Metrion! Zhintos!

Beastboy: Gorilla smash!

Cyborg: SONIC ATTACK!

The hives: We will be back!!!!!!

Wolfboy: Hey, what is your name!?

Cyborg: The name is Cyborg!

Robin: Cyborg, do you want to be a Teen Titan?

Cyborg: Sure!

Beastboy: Cool!

**_When there's trouble you know who to call _****_  
_****_Teen Titans! _****_  
_****_From their tower, they can see it all _****_  
_****_Teen Titans! _****_  
  
_****_When there's evil on the attack _****_  
_****_You can rest knowing they got your back _****_  
_****_'Cuz when the world needs heroes on patrol _****_  
_****_Teen Titans GO! _****_  
  
_****_With their superpowers they unite _****_  
_****_Teen Titans! _****_  
_****_Never met a villain that they liked _****_  
_****_Teen Titans! _****_  
  
_****_They've got the bad guys on the run _****_  
_****_They never stop 'till the job gets done _****_  
_****_'Cuz when the world is losin' all control _****_  
_****_Teen Titans GO! _****_  
  
_****_1.. 2.. 3.. 4.... _****_  
_****_Teen Titans!_**

Slade: So it looks like the titans have a new friend! But I hope this spaceship that is landing on Earth right now will be their doom! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

R&R!!


	4. CINDERBLOCK

Made some changes!!

Wolfboy and Beastboy were playing videogames, when all of a sudden Cyborg sad » Cmon you two. Somethings up!«. »What again. This stinks. I cant even play a videogame without a crime going on!«, complained Beastboy and Wolfboy sad »Cmon, Beastboy! Maybe we can make the hives miserable again!«. » Yeah, I cant wait to beat them again«, sad Cyborg! They have ran to the computer to find out that a villian named Cinderblock is planning to destroy the city!

**_When there's trouble you know who to call _****_  
_****_Teen Titans! _****_  
_****_From their tower, they can see it all _****_  
_****_Teen Titans! _****_  
  
_****_When there's evil on the attack _****_  
_****_You can rest knowing they got your back _****_  
_****_'Cuz when the world needs heroes on patrol _****_  
_****_Teen Titans GO! _****_  
  
_****_With their superpowers they unite _****_  
_****_Teen Titans! _****_  
_****_Never met a villain that they liked _****_  
_****_Teen Titans! _****_  
  
_****_They've got the bad guys on the run _****_  
_****_They never stop 'till the job gets done _****_  
_****_'Cuz when the world is losin' all control _****_  
_****_Teen Titans GO! _****_  
  
_****_1.. 2.. 3.. 4.... _****_  
_****_Teen Titans!_**

Cinderblock

»What, a giant living stone wants to destroy Jump City«, sad Wolfboy, full of anger.

»I am afraid so. Teen Titans move out!«, answered the leader!

Cynderblock was in a storage room and he was about to activate the doomsday device, when suddenly the teen titans came. »Trust me you would not want turn that thing on«, sad Wolfboy. »Cinderblock will smash you!«, told Cinderblock to the teen titans an charged for an attack! The teen titans escaped the attack and Wolfboy charged his wolfs at him and Beastboy had also turned into a wolf. »Super duo attack!«, sad both and attacked. But before they could reach him someone yeld »Rubber punch!« and an arm strecht and punch Cinderblock in the »stomach«. He float into the machine and destroyed it. The arm strecht back to the fighter as he sad »Dont need to worry about anything now, ha guys!«. Wolfboy sad »Who are you?« and he answered »I am Rubberboy and I have a power to strech myself like a rubber, if you wanted to ask me that to!«. »I think you would make a great titan! So do you want to join the TEEN TITANS!«, as he answered »Sure! Why not!«. »Great! Follow us to our HQ and we will show you your room!« sad Wolfboy when Rubberboy told them »In a minute!« and then took his cellphone out and sad quiettly to it » All acording to plan, all acording to plan!«.

**_When there's trouble you know who to call _****_  
_****_Teen Titans! _****_  
_****_From their tower, they can see it all _****_  
_****_Teen Titans! _****_  
  
_****_When there's evil on the attack _****_  
_****_You can rest knowing they got your back _****_  
_****_'Cuz when the world needs heroes on patrol _****_  
_****_Teen Titans GO! _****_  
  
_****_With their superpowers they unite _****_  
_****_Teen Titans! _****_  
_****_Never met a villain that they liked _****_  
_****_Teen Titans! _****_  
  
_****_They've got the bad guys on the run _****_  
_****_They never stop 'till the job gets done _****_  
_****_'Cuz when the world is losin' all control _****_  
_****_Teen Titans GO! _****_  
  
_****_1.. 2.. 3.. 4.... _****_  
_****_Teen Titans!_**


End file.
